


Stolen

by mpmottley



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmottley/pseuds/mpmottley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch reacts to deeply unsettling news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> souffles-and-darkmarks (tumblr) requested Angsty Hayffie feels

Its as if somebody reached into his world and sole all of the color and sound. There's nothing left. The last sound available echoes around and reverberates though whatever's left.

 

"She's nowhere to be found... We must assume she's gone, sir."

 

Everything spins and the piercing ringing of his ears crawls though his empty shell of a body like a parasite. President Snow had truly taken everything now, and Haymitch wasn't sure if he even remained now that every part of his soul had been snatched away.

 

He wanted to save her. If there was one person to save, he would have chosen Effie. But all this time he's been struggling with the knowledge she's been tortured and he didn't even consider that this is where he'd be.

 

Knees on the floor, bent down so his face is inches from the same white tile. Sobs raking through his body that he refuses to give voice. Hands in his hair pulling at the thinning strands with all his might, trying to wake himself from one final nightmare.

 

He just needed to wake up, one more time. Make this just another nightmare.

 

Wake up, just one more time. _Please_ , WAKE UP.

 


End file.
